xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elma/@comment-27144133-20160915001322/@comment-27144133-20160928224323
In terms of the "world long foresaken", I agree that it's more likely the Samaarian homeland opposed to Earth, also meaning that the Samaarian homeworld is definitely going to appear somewhere in the future considering that both the Mysteroids and Goetia show interest in it and both of them looking around Mira. Your theory about the Mysteroids being weak in Mira's atmosphere is possible (although you could have brought up the Zaruboggan in Xenoblade X opposed to a species in Mass Effect). To me, Elma is a main character (the one I have the most interest in, but still a main character) and the Avatar is the protagonist for reasons I already stated. I take the intended protagonist as further evidence to support my claim that whether or not Elma is the current protagonist, it won't affect whether she has any relationships with the Ghosts or Samaarians. If she helped the Ghosts destroy Earth, that doesn't mean that she couldn't have changed her opinions about humanity within the 30 years that she's been with them. I suppose the thing that bothers me the most is that somehow the only surviving ark on Project Exodus happened to also be the one that carried Elma; the alien that brought the technology. Considering that the chance of Elma boarding the one surviving Exodus Ark is about 1 in 3,000 chance of boarding the right ark. Just in the United States alone some of the cities that could qualify as "major cities" include: Los Angeles*, New York City, Washington DC, Dallas/Fort Worth, Phoenix, Seattle, Chicago, Philadelphia, San Diego, Boston, Oklahoma City, Las Vegas, Miami, Orlando, Spokane, etc. The only reasons I could think of Elma being both the creator of Project Exodus and boarding the one surviving ship is either her having a huge amount of luck or her having connections with one of the forces fighting Earth (similar to how everyone in Project Exodus was either connected, payed to get on, or one of the first world elite). Due to the lack of knowledge on Ghosts and the Ganglion seeing Elma as another human, the Ghosts would be the more likely canidate. This is why I believe that Elma has involvement with the Ghosts and not the Samaarians (and why I think she has involvement with either in the first place). Elma may share similarities to the humans in physical shape (like Celica, L, and the Black Knight), I don't see much other evidence towards Elma being a Samaarian. In terms of the crystal hair, while there are a few enemies with a crystal-like appearance (particularly in Sylvalum), I'm assuming that isn't what you meant. For Elma's crystal hair, I wouldn't instantly associate it to being from another dimension. I feel that there's more evidence pointing at Elma being associated with the Ghosts than the Samaarians. Also, you were wondering what the Zaruboggan look like without their masks, I found some concept art. Their face actually doesn't look too far off from Luxaar's (a bit less ugly in my opinion, but they seem to share a similar head design, that isn't too surprising considering that both were made by the Samaarians).